Ceramic matrix composites, which include ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix, exhibit a combination of properties that make them promising candidates for industrial applications that demand excellent thermal and mechanical properties along with low weight, such as gas turbine engine components. One of the final steps in the fabrication of a ceramic matrix composite is melt infiltration, in which a molten material is infiltrated into a porous preform that includes the ceramic fibers. To fabricate SiC-based ceramic matrix composites, a molten silicon metal or alloy may be used for melt infiltration. In some cases, silicon surface nodules may be present after melt infiltration, due to volume expansion of residual (unreacted) silicon in the matrix during solidification. Silicon surface nodules can be problematic in terms of dimensional tolerance, machining and environmental barrier coating (EBC) adhesion.